Las peripecias de un joven mago
by Ju-Cullen
Summary: Para todos los que creían que Nuestra historia terminaba con el 7mo. Albus Severus Potter comienza en Hogwarts este año; nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo por ver qué parte de lo que le dice su hermano James es verdad, y cuantas cosas son puros inventos.
1. La casa de los Dursley

**Hoola gente ! Bueno, primeramente (siempre me pregunté si existía esa palabra ) quiero aclarar que los personajes principales son tomados de los libros de Harry Potter (si no se dieron cuenta, ustedes se llaman fans?!) y que no hay fines de lucro; el único objetivo de este fic es hacerlos reir... Bueno, al menos olvidarse por un rato que nuestros amados libros llegaron a su fin, y disfrutar de una historia con temas parecidos. Juro solemnemente que no me convertiré en una magocida como J. K. Rowling.**

**La historia de este fic fue escrita al principio por mí y editada por una amiga, quien me ayudó mucho a que no se duerman leyendo el relato a continuación.**

**Espero ir actualizando lo más rápido que pueda, ya que odio cuando me engancho con un fic y nuuuuuuuunca termina. Haré lo posible (:.**

**1º La casa de los Dursley**

-Daaaaaale pa –James Sirius Potter puso cara de bueno- sabes que no queremos ir, ¿No es cierto?  
-Es verdad –lo apoyó su hermana menor, Lily- odiamos ir a lo del tío Dudley.  
-Ajá, concuerdo papá –Concluyó el ruego Albus Severus, el hermano del medio-.

Todos los veintidós de Junio era exactamente la misma historia; con los años Harry había mejorado la relación con su primo, por lo que iban a cenar a su casa para su cumpleaños.  
Dudley Dursley había madurado un poco, se había casado con una chica, muggle naturalmente, de su antiguo colegio, y habían tenido dos hijos. Según James, Albus y Lily, eran tal cual les había descrito Harry a Dudley de chico: terriblemente molesto, bruto, y excesivamente mimado por sus padres. Por no decir que tenía una gran fascinación por la violencia, era insoportable y que producía unas intensas ganas de ahorcarlo cuando se lo conocía.

-¡Ey chicos! Que ustedes no ponen las mismas quejas para los cumpleaños del tío Ron, o George, o Percy...- "bueno tal vez este último sí" pensó Ginny.  
-Corazón, ya entendí que prefieren a tu familia, incluso yo los prefiero a ellos.–Harry le sonrió a su esposa- Pero como buenos padres tenemos que castigarlos de alguna manera por lo que todavía no han hecho- aclaró James en voz más baja.  
-Bueno...En ese caso…–le devolvió la sonrisa-.  
-Entonces, ¿Tenemos que ir? –Volvió a intentar convencerlos James-.  
-Sí, terminen de arreglarse que vamos a llegar tarde, y Lily, ¡Sácate esa gorra de go Riders de la cabeza!  
-Mamaaaa, ¿dónde esta tu espíritu deportivo? Porque había gente aguafiestas como vos perdimos la liga estatal y… -Iba a agregar algo más, pero la mirada que su madre le dirigió la convenció de guardársela para otro momento-.

James, que estaba considerando seriamente en suicidarse, se puso serio, bueno... Al menos lo más cercano a serio que una persona como él podría llegar a estar:

-Padre- siempre es bueno empezar con algo de respeto- juro solemnemente que si este año no vamos a lo tío Dudley y con su asqueroso… quiero decir _irritante_ hijo, prometo no volver a asustar a Al con que en Hogwarts te asesinan si no pasas la prueba del sombrero.  
-¿Entonces no era cierto?- preguntó el inocente de Albus.  
-Mi respuesta depende totalmente de la decisión que nuestros queridos y amadísimos padres tomen en este momento- y para rematar hizo la sonrisa más arrebatadora que pudo a su madre.

Harry le pego suavemente en la nuca, y le explicó que debían ir quisiera o no, al fin y al cabo eran familia, y por más que sean molestos, no eran "tan" malos.

Los tres niños fueron a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa por una más muggle, a petición de su bienamado tío, no quería que les llenen a sus hijos la cabeza con cosas raras. "Si es su hijo el que se parece a un cerdo antes de ir al matadero" solía decir James.  
Cuando hubieron terminado, volvieron a la cocina, donde estaban sus padres decidiendo qué día irían al Callejón Diagon a comprarle a Albus las cosas que necesitaría ese año, ya que iba a comenzar primer año, mientras que James se encontraba en segundo.

-Listo, ¡Que empiece la tortura! –Exclamó James-.  
Todos juntaron sus manos en lo que aparentemente era un zapato viejo y maltrecho, y antes de que pasaran 5 segundos, estaban girando en derredor del calzado.  
Se hubieran mareado un poco menos con los polvos Flu, pero ver a 5 personas salir de su chimenea no era exactamente el sueño de los habitantes de la casa de los Dursley.  
Harry tocó la puerta del número 537 de Rovenz Day, y esperó a que la esposa de su primo apareciera por la puerta, y dijera: -Harry, como me alegro de verte- con esa insoportable vos de pito que tenía.

-Harry, como me alegro de verlos –casi lo mismo- pasen, pasen, que hace frío allí afuera.  
-Hola Rose, yo también me alegro de verlos -piensa- _y los centauros vuelan_ -.

Una vez dentro los chicos saludaron a su tío, y le entregaron un paquete que contenía una corbata, ellos no entendían como una persona normal podía apreciar un regalo así, para ellos no había nada mejor que un juego de Snaps Explosivos, alguna escoba, un ajedrez mágico... ¡Había tantas cosas mejores que una corbata!  
La velada transcurrió tranquila (por no decir monótona y aburrida), estaban la familia Dursley al completo y ellos. James, que era el más travieso de los tres, les propuso a los hijos de Rose y Dudley ir a jugar arriba, planeaba asustarlos o algo así, cualquier cosa mejor que escuchar a la vieja Marge hablar de sus perros y a Rose halagar a sus rechoncho primogénito.  
Los otros chicos aceptaron, y pidieron permiso para retirarse de la mesa.  
Subieron las escaleras hasta un playroom, y allí Zach Dursley se instaló frente a un enorme monitor con un control en la mano, que aparentemente movía a una persona dentro de la pantalla.

-Waww... Esto debe ser como un hechizo de control mental dentro de... ¿Qué es eso?  
-Una Play 5, ¿No sabes que es? No tienes vida -a la pantalla- MUERE MALDITO ASESINO.  
-Sigo sin entender... Pero estoy seguro que es mucho más divertido volar que mirar eso.  
-¿Volar? ¿Tú vuelas? –Preguntó Sara Dursley curiosa-.  
-Algo así... Me contrataron en el Ministerio de la Magia para eliminar muggles metiches con mi escoba-varita –inventó James-.  
-¿Mugre? ¿Mugll... Qué?  
-Muggles, son la gente... Aburrida, como ustedes dos.

Así siguió la charla entre los hermanos Dursley y James, mientras que Albus y Lily se reían de las ocurrencias de su hermano para molestar y asustar a Sara.

-Sí, si tú mientes aparece un rayo de mi varita mágica que te hará crecer cola de hipogrifo; y si me desobedeces, te convertiré en una acromántula, es una araña peluda, bien parecidita a tu hermano.

La conversación continuó, hasta que por suerte de los hermanos, que ya no encontraban tan divertido torturar a sus primos segundos, Ginny decidió que era tarde y debían irse, aunque lo cierto es que las ganas de abofetear a Rose estaban muy próximas a ganarle, por lo que se dio cuenta que sería más sano marcharse. Pero como buena Weasley dejó sin querer una de las ratas que había encontrado en La Madriguera.  
Una vez que llegaron a su casa, Ginny fue a acostar a Lily, mientras que Albus se quedó despierto un rato más hablando con su padre, y James fue a leer un libro de Quidditch que le había regalado su tía preferida, Hermione.

-Pa, ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? Porque James me cuenta cosas horribles, y me da miedo.  
-Es... Perfecto, cuando fui allí por primera vez no lo podía creer; el techo parece el cielo, con velas colgando, hay 4 mesas largas en el Comedor, una para cada casa, y...  
-¿Y qué casa me va a tocar?  
-Todavía no lo sé –le revolvió el pelo a su hijo sonriendo- pero apuesto a que irás a Gryffindor.  
-¿Me odiarás si voy a Slytherin?  
-¿Cómo haría algo así? No olvides que tu segundo nombre se lo debes a Severus Snape, una persona completamente "Slytherinzada".

Albus rió con esta palabra y abrazó a Harry para darle las buenas noches. Luego fue a su habitación, se acostó, y se quedó dormido pensando en aquel sombrero parlante que alguna vez su hermano mayor le había mencionado; y que parecía que al final no se convertía en una maquina asesina, tragándose todo lo que había a su paso si quedaba en la casa equivocada.


	2. El Callejón Diagon

**Ningún review llora (?).**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo; apreciaría mucho que digan sinceramente que opinan :D.**

**Este lo hice solita (por eso será un poquitín más aburrido).. Mery no está, Mery se fue (8)… No me miren raro xD.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**El Callejón Diagon**

Ginny volvió a repasar la lista:

**·** 3 conjuntos de túnicas de trabajo (negras)

**·** Un simple sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario

**·** Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)

**·** Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

**·** Una túnica de gala para eventos especiales

**·** Zapatos escolares negros

**·** El gran libro de las pequeñas criaturas por Gracey Grythyns

**·** La batalla de Hogwarts por Bill Koaghran

**·** Vida y obra de Nicholas Flamel por Bill Koaghran

**·** Todo sobre los hombres lobos por Homer Pytchikyns

**· **Una Historia de la Magia por Bathilda Bagshot...

Bla bla bla, Ginny cerró la lista y la arrojó dentro de su bolso.

Respiró hondo y se puso en marcha junto a su familia para comprar todo lo necesario.  
Intentó recordar qué había sentido ella cuando había ido al Callejón Diagon por primera vez. También se acordó de aquella vez en la cual tenían que comprar los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart, y éste presumido mentiroso había agarrado a Harry y posaba para los diarios, _"Lockhart tenía un pedazo de verdura en los dientes cuando sonrió"_ rió Ginny; cuando lo quise decir, por poco mamá me da un zapatazo...

-Ey Ginny, nos estamos pasando de Ollivander´s, dudo que nuestro Albus llegue muy lejos sin una varita -Harry quitó a Ginny de sus "profundos" pensamientos-.  
-¿Eh? Ah sí, ahí vamos.

Ginny tomó de la mano a su pequeña hija y caminaron hasta la tienda de varitas. Había miles, y Albus se quedó boquiabierto; todas le gustaban, pero sabía que él no podría elegir, _la varita elige al mago_ le había dicho su padre.

-Hola, cof, ¿Puedo ayudarte joven?  
-Sí señor, estoy buscando una varita...  
-Espera... ¿No eres el hijo de Harry Potter? Sí, ya te recuerdo, estuviste aquí el año pasado con tu hermano, mira, allí está.  
-Sí, papá está mirando unos artículos en la tienda de al lado, respecto a la varita...  
-Claro, espera aquí.

Ollivander tomó la cinta métrica y mientras ésta medía automáticamente a Albus, el pensaba cual podría ser la correcta.

-Prueba esta.

Albus la sacudió y una llamarada violeta salió de la misma, e incendió los pantalones de James.

-Lo hiciste a propósito, ¡Te atraparé maldito gusano!

Albus corrió, y finalmente volvió para seguir probando las varitas.

Luego de una hora, la familia Potter salía de la tienda con una varita nueva, un pantalón menos, y un James que continuaba gritándole a su hermano.

-Harry, ¿ese no es...  
-Malfoy, sí es él... Quizás si caminamos rápido no nos vea, muevete Ginny... Ey, no hacía falta pegarme... Que no me comporto como un niño... Bueno está bien lo saludaré.

Harry le dio la mano cordialmente a su ex compañero del colegio, y éste lo miró despectivo, aún las cosas seguían igual.

-Potter...  
-Malfoy...  
-¡Burro!

Draco y Harry fulminaron con la mirada a James, sus bromas siempre eran... Tan oportunas.

Scorpius, el hijo de Draco, rió con el chiste, y enseguida le cayó bien a James, quien sonrió. No llegaron ni a entablar una conversación, puesto Draco tironeó de la manga del muchacho y se lo llevó, alegando que aún tenían que comprar el caldero de petre.

Al cabo de 3 horas, ya tenían todos los materiales para ambos chicos, y Lily se quejaba que ella también quería hacer pociones en la "olla gigante".

-Te tocará dentro de poco amor, tienes que esperar -dijo dulcemente Ginny-.  
-¿Amor? JA, sobre todo cuando intentó hechizarme con mi propia varita.  
-No es cierto, ¡MAMAAAAAAAA! -Lloró Lily-.  
-Me pregunto de quien habrá sacado la manía de hechizar a sus hermanos con... ¿un encantamiento mocomurcielago? -Acotó Harry-.

Ese comentario estuvo de más; mientras Ginny perseguía a su esposo y lo amenazaba, sus tres hijos se retorcían de la risa.

-Vamos papá, ¡Corre! -lo defendían los chicos-.  
-¡Tiralo al suelo mamiiii! -tomaba partido Lily-.

La gente que pasaba miraba divertida la extraña escena, y seguía caminando, pero una persona paró y gritó:

-¿Harry? ¿Ginny?

Sí, esa chica era...

-¿Cho? -Harry se levantó y corrió a saludar a su ex novia, y antigua amiga-.  
-Hola, ¡que alegría verte!, Mira, estos son... ¡Chicos vengan a saludar!

Ambos se presentaron mutuamente su familia, ya no había rencores por lo que había pasado hacía más de 20 años. Ginny en seguida reconoció al esposo de Cho, Terry Boot, había sido el mejor amigo de Michael Corner. Al recordar todos los que habían muerto ese terrible día, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Las dos familias conversaron un rato, y luego se separaron porque se hacía tarde, y los Boot debían terminar de comprar los libros. Se despidieron efusivamente y prometieron continuar la charla algún día.

Los Potter ya habían regresado a su casa, y mientras cenaban comentaron algunas cosas del día.

-Papá, esa Cho, ¿Era tu novia Cho?  
-Sí, lo era, pero terminaron su relación porque Cho era nada comparada con mamá -rió Ginny-.  
-Es verdad -Harry besó suavemente a su esposa-.  
-Diuhhhh, ¡Asco! -James se cubrió toda la cara, y su hermano Al se mofa de su expresión-.  
-No te burles -James le pega a Albus en la cabeza-.  
-Nanananan -canta Lily- Papá y mamá, sentados en un árbol, jajajajaaj.  
-¡Calla arpía!... ¡No! ¡La varita nooooooooo...!

Harry mira a su familia y sin poder contenerse se echa a reir, era una situación cómica, pero a la vez ríe de felicidad, porque agradece que ése haya sido su destino, estar con la mujer que amaba y tener tres preciosos hijos; sí, todo era perfecto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bueno... Perdonen por lo corto del capítulo, es que mi cerebro no responde (alo ¿cerebro?) ven de lo que hablo?! Jajajaj, sewh.. estoy mal xD.**

**Por favor, si les gusta como va la historia, o quieren expresarme todo lo que la odian (mejor no hagan eso :P) manden algún review, sólo tardarán 2 minutos, y me alegrarán el día (:.**


	3. El Expreso de Hogwarts

**Rompí mi promesa :/, tarde demasiado en actualizar.... Pero más vale tarde que nunca, jaja. Espero que les guste este capítulo, y dejen su opinión en un review (:.  
Este capítulo fue hecho por Mery y por mí, enjoy it =P.**

**Escribiré otro lo antes posible, tengan paciencia (:.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**El expreso de Hogwarts**

Albus comió su última tostada casi atragantándose mientras su hermano James lo apuraba diciéndole que si no llegaban media hora antes no los dejarían pasar, entonces vendría un dragón y le arrancaría la cabeza, y la sangre que tocara el piso lo iba a quemar. Albus, que no era ten ingenuo, no se la tragó; pero igual si le asustó no llegar a tiempo.

-James, deja de atormentarlo y ayuda a tu padre a bajar los baúles –lo reprendió Ginny-.

James subió la escalera a regañadientes y arrastrando los pies mientras pensaba como hacerle una broma a su hermano sin que ésta sea advertida por sus padres. "Ellos no entiendan que molestar a mis hermanos es un deber cívico, se lo debo a mi patria. Además lo toman como si fuera algo molesto, no se dan cuenta que molestar es todo un arte" iba pensando. Hasta que en el medio de sus cavilaciones lo interrumpió la voz de su padre, que le decía que su lentitud le recordaba a la de un escreguto de cola explosiva en celo.  
James no tenia idea de lo que eso significaba, pero igual lo tomo como un insulto y se escapó. Lo que pasó la siguiente hora era lo habitual: James corriendo diciendo que nunca lo atraparían, Ginny corriendo detrás de James amenazándole con que iba a tener que quedarse a vivir en la casa de su hermano Percy cuando ella muriera; James detrás de Ginny en parte riéndose de las amenazas de su esposa (las cuales eran lo único que variaba en la rutina de perseguir a James) y en parte persiguiéndolo también; y por último Lily y Albus riéndose, hasta que James le tiraba algo en la cabeza a Albus (o Lily, eso también podía variar, eran una familia a favor de la libertad de opinión y expresión) y estos terminaban enojándose y persiguiendo a James con sus padres. La maratón usualmente terminaba cuando James se cansaba (y miren que James tenía mucha energía) o cuando Harry utilizaba métodos más drásticos y lo petrificaba. Como era el primer año de Albus, Harry tuvo que recurrir a la última opción.

Finalmente el auto estaba cargado, ya que con todas las cosas que debían llevar sería imposible utilizar de nuevo un transportador o materializarse. Todos dentro listos para partir; incluso James que había sido vuelta a su movilidad natural con la promesa de que no molestaría más; "Ja ingenuos" pensaba James.

El viaje transcurrió sin demasiadas complicaciones, exceptuando claro los chistes pesados del mayor de los hijos de Harry hacia su inocente hermano y las continuas quejas de Lily diciendo que quería ir a Hogwarts. Pero debajo de esa superficialidad, todos adentro del auto sabían que se extrañarán más de lo que querían admitir.

Luego de despedirse de su padre, consolar a su hermana porque ella no podía ir, y abrazar a Ginny que soltaba alguna que otra lágrima, que ella la justificaba diciendo que algo se le había mentido en el ojo, Albus se dispuso a encontrar un compartimiento vacío en el largo tren. Mientras caminaba se cruzó con sus primos, con Ted que estaba en una situación un poco comprometida con Rose, y con los hijos de algunos de los ex compañeros de sus padres cuando ellos iban a Hogwarts. Al llegar al fondo, halló uno en el cual sólo había un joven leyendo un ejemplar viejo de una revista que desde lejos ya parecía extraña. Albus le preguntó si le importaba si él entraba, y al negar con al cabeza, tomó asiento.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –decidió que sería mejor si él comenzaba la conversación, puesto que el otro parecía un tanto tímido-.  
-Lysander, Lysander Scamander.  
-Yo soy Albus Severus Potter, gusto en conocerte.  
-¿Potter? ¿Hijo de Harry Potter?- Lysander parecía sorprendido. Albus bufó en su interior sabiendo lo que vendría: el le diría que no podía creer que era el hijo de la persona que asesinó al Señor de las Tinieblas, y que era su fan y que tenía una carpeta llena de recortes sobre él y un montón de estupideces que los fans hacen. Pero su reacción fue diferente.- Mi madre era amiga de tus padres.  
-¿En serio?- Albus se alegró, sus padres tenían muy buenos amigos así que ya podía contar con uno que sea buena persona- ¿Quién es tu madre?  
-Luna Lovegood.  
-Creo que recuerdo su nombre…- Albus trató de hacerse el interesante como le había dicho James, pero al final se dio cuenta quién le había dicho eso: justamente JAMES. -De hecho, mi hermana le debe su segundo nombre- Albus le sonrió-.

Continuaron charlando de temas variados, a Albus le alegró haber encontrado al menos un amigo en su nuevo colegio. Comieron varias cosas del carrito de dulces y admitieron lo nerviosos que estaban por empezar la escuela. Lysander le contó que él tenía un hermano gemelo, pero que desafortunadamente estaba enfermo con viruela de dragón, y por lo visto no podría cursar la primera parte de primer año; él esperaba que para la segundo mitad del primer semestre ya se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente como para no contagiar a nadie. Albus sintió pena por él, porque después de todo el estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar con sus hermanos todo el tiempo, y le prometió que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo. Lysander sonrió: era seguro que había encontrado a un muy buen amigo.

James hizo rodar su valija hasta que encontró a sus amigos: John Stew, el chico alto y morocho; Sam Thomas, el más inteligente del grupo, y su mejor amigo Dean Ryder, que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros en las vacaciones. Se saludaron con un choque de manos y un gran abrazo en el que intentaron partirse los pulmones entre sí; y se dirigieron al tercer compartimiento, el mismo que habían usado el año pasado. Se hallaba vacío, por lo que entraron y se acomodaron. Sacaron sus aperitivos (que consistían en casi todo lo que había dentro del carrito de dulces) y comieron mientras jugaban una partida de Snap Explosivo y charlaban de cómo habían pasado las vacaciones. James sonrió, se sentía como en casa.

Minutos más tarde, oyeron unas risas afuera, y una chica morocha de grandes ojos negros abrió la puerta del compartimiento, se sorprendió al verlos, y puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a James. Cerró la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria mientras murmuraba insultos por lo bajo.

-No nos habías dicho que había algo entre tú y Anna Sarks –le comentó riéndose Dean-.  
-No hay nada –le tiró una rana de chocolate en la cabeza, su puntería era magistral-.  
-Claaaro, ya entendemos Jimmy –rió también Sam- Esta claro que hay amor, sino como explicarías su cara de felicidad al verte y tus sonrisa de idiota al verla.  
-¡Mocomercelegus! –James les tiró un útil hechizo, el de mocomurciélagos, cuya habilidad para hacerlo la había heredado de su madre. "Nota mental: agradecerle a mamá"; no le gustaba tocar ese tema, Anna tampoco le caía tan bien, era su competencia.  
-¡De acuerdo!, ¡James, Páralos, por favor!, ¡James!  
-¿Ahora quién se ríe? – Dijo sonriendo y con un ademán de la varita y unas palabras, estos raros murciélagos pararon de atacar-.

John le dio una palmada en la espalda felicitándolo, ese encantamiento era estupendo. Pronto olvidaron la "pelea" porque la lechuza de Dean comenzó a aletear nerviosa y aparentemente la jaula no estaba bien cerrada, por lo que escapó fácilmente al atestado corredor. Los chicos salieron corriendo del compartimiento intentando atrapar a Kyshta, la lechuza de Dean, sin mucho éxito; ésta volaba nerviosa y no hacía caso a los gritos y llamados de su amo.

Kyshta seguía aleteando cada vez más rápido, tenía apenas dos semanas, por lo que no estaba acostumbrada a obedecer. Sin previo aviso, chocó con fuerza contra la puerta del vagón y cayó al suelo. Una chica que pasaba se agachó y rodeó a la pequeña lechuza con sus brazos, intentando reanimarla.

-Dean, ¿Es tuya? –La joven lo miró a los ojos-.  
-Sí, muchas gracias Zoe –suspiró aliviado de recuperar a Kyshta-.  
-De nada –Zoe se sonrojó levemente, le tendió a su mascota, y luego de despedirse rápidamente, volvió con sus amigas-.

Zoe abrió la puerta de su compartimiento aún con las mejillas rosas. Adentro estaban sus amigas de toda la vida.

-Adonde fuiste Zoe? Te juro que no decía en serio que había puesta una bomba fétida en tu asiento- dijo sonriendo de lado la chica que había entrado minutos antes al compartimiento de James y lo había insultado, Anna, su mejor amiga.  
-¿Que te pasó…- pregunto Sarah, que tenía un poco más de profundidad que Anna y se había dado cuanta que Zoe tenía las mejillas rojas.- …Por qué estas roja?  
Zoe se sonrojó un poco más y las miró, enseguida entendieron.  
-¿Dean? –Preguntó Sarah-.

Zoe asintió y ocultó su cara en el pelaje de su gato Maffletone. Su lechuza le picoteó la oreja celosa, por lo que también la abrazó.

-Zoe, –cambió de tema Sarah- ¿Te contestó la carta Flitwick?  
-Sí –el rostro de Zoe se iluminó- me dijo que si me encargo de que no hagan desastres, puedo tener más mascotas  
-Oh no –Anna gimió teatralmente- más pelos ajenos en la almohada, y te aseguro que no me agradó en absoluto despertarme con el rabo de Mishys en la cara  
-Primero, se llama Mishu, y segundo, disfruta de la compañía de las mascotas –Zoe se subió a las piernas a su perro que estaba debajo del asiento- sigo pensando seriamente en crear los derechos de los animales, al fin y al cabo, son mejores que la mayoría de las personas

Anna puso los ojos en blanco, gesto que hacía seguido últimamente, y miró el cielo; estaba oscuro, por lo que seguramente ya estaban llegando. Les avisó a las otras chicas y se visiteron rápidamente con sus túnicas. Guardaron los papeles que habían quedado de la comida, y Zoe metió a su lechuza en la jaula, ató con una correa a Mishy, se guardó a su pequeña ratita en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y finalmente le pidió a Sarah que llevara en brazos a Maffletone, porque no le quedaba ninguno libre, y no quería que se perdiera.

Cuando el tren estacionó, Albus bajó con Lysander, y al oír el llamado a los chicos de primero de Hagrid, sonrió y se acercaron a él. Albus lo conocía muy bien, debido a que éste iba a su casa a visitar a su padre siempre que podía, y nunca faltaba en las cenas familiares (las maternas naturalmente).. Lo siguieron, y cuando llegaron al colegio, luego de atravesar el lago, Hagrid los dejó esperando en el corredor del Gran Salón. Como Minerva era ahora la directora, el encargado de darles la bienvenida era el actual subdirector, Flitwick, el mismo mago que había enseñado Encantamientos durante decenas de años.  
El corazón de Albus palpitaba furiosamente, tenía mucho miedo de la selección, y por más que su padre le había asegurado que sin importar en qué casa quede lo seguiría queriendo, él sólo deseaba estar en Gryffindor; su hermano allí estaba, sus primos allí estaban, y no quería ser el excluido.  
Luego de decirles algunas de las cosas básicas, los dejaron pasar al salón, iluminado por cientos de velas colgantes. Flitwick extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino con los nombres de los nuevos alumnos, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a llamarlos. A albus le pareció que el Sombrero tardaba eternidades en decidirse, aunque a veces tardara menos de medio segundo.  
Lysander quedó seleccionado en Gryffindor, al igual que su prima Rose, mientras que Scorpius fue para Slytherin; ya cada vez quedaban menos esperando, y sus nervios se acrecentaban.  
Finalmente, una voz aguda gritó su nombre.

-Que mente curiosa… -- El Sombrero siseó en su oído- eres apto para varias casas….  
-Por favor, Gryffindor, por favor, por favor, Gryffindor –Albus suplicaba-.  
-Podría ser… Tu inteligencia deslumbraría en Ravenclaw, pero si es lo que piensas…  
-Por favor, te lo pido por favor  
-De acuerdo… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Albus corrió hacia la mesa escarlata y dorada, donde varias personas aplaudían. Recibió felicitaciones de Ted Lupin, de su hermano James, que le dijo que al fin y al cabo no había defraudado a la familia, y de todos sus primos: Fred y Roxanne, hijos de George, de Molly y Lucy, hijos de Percy, y finalmente de Victoire, hija de su tío Bill.

Esa noche, Albus se fue a dormir feliz, comenzando a creer que quizás si le gustaría Hogwarts después de todo.


	4. Primer Día

**Por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, este càpítulo es más largo :D**

**Fue hecho por las dos, pensado por las dos y escrito por las dos (:.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**Primer Día**

Alguien lo llamaba... Se dio vuelta y semi dormido gritó un "James cállate ya"; tardó medio minuto en comprender que quien lo llamaba no era su hermano, que no se encontraba en su casa, sino en Hogwarts, y que el que pronunciaba su nombre era Lysander, uno de sus nuevos compañeros de casa, año, y por lo tanto habitación.  
Albus se frotó los ojos intentando abrirlos a pesar del cansancio, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al darse cuenta lo que veía a su alrededor: la mesita de luz donde había dejado algunos de sus libros, su cama con las cortinas de dosel y un par de esferas celestes flotantes… un minuto, "esferas flotantes" no era algo normal. Pensó que debía seguir dormido pero luego vio una boca que decía:

-Viejo, yo no soy James pero creo que ya es hora de que te vayas levantando.

Albus, que no se lo esperaba, simplemente gritó y se cayó de la cama. En el suelo, pudo reconocer la voz de Lysander y en ese momento su risa. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba Albus se levantó y le dijo a su amigo que tan feliz se veía:

- Se me cayó algo, es un nuevo ritual que James me enseñó- no sabía cual de las dos era peor como excusa, pero al menos hizo que Lysander se riera de otra cosa.

Albus pudo terminar de cambiarse sin otro contratiempo, y de paso conoció a sus otros compañeros de cuarto: Seth Ryans y Jake Nimblow. Jake era un gracioso pelirrojo de ojos marrones y Seth un chico de piel oscura y una amable sonrisa. Todos estaban contentos y ansiosos de empezar en Hogwarts, coincidían con Albus de que querían aprender todos los hechizos posibles y después poder presumirlos. Pero Albus en el fondo lo que en verdad quería aprender eran todos los secretos que ese fantástico castillo escondido y que su padre les había hablado mucho pero nunca revelado; podía escuchar en ese momento la voz de su padre diciéndole: "_Hogwarts no solo es un castillo en donde se enseña magia, el en sí mismo es pura magia y guarda tantos secretos que ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore pudo descubrirlos todos; así que queda en sus manos investigar y llegar hasta los lugares mas profundos para encontrarlos_". Por más de las insistencias de sus hijos (que fueron muchas, teniendo en cuenta de que tenía como hijo al molesto de James y al curioso Albus) Harry nunca les contó de las cosas que había descubierto, él quería que lo hagan por su cuenta.

Renovando energías, Albus y sus compañeros bajaron e desayunar y se sentaron en la larga mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Hola Albus! – saludó una chica castaña con todo el pelo enmarañado, su prima Rose.

-Hola –sonrió también- que bueno verte, te presento a Lysander, ven a sentarte con nosotros.

Rose saludó al amigo de su primo y este sin quererlo se sonrojó, pero ella no lo notó y se sentó junto a ellos. Siempre había mantenido una excelente relación con Albus, tenían caracteres compatibles, y ambos padecían de las continuas bromas de James, que no se las guardaba ni con su adorada prima. Desde chiquitos habían escapado de los ojos vigilantes de sus padres para enfrascarse en emocionantes aventuras en pañales.

Como habían quedado en Gryffindor y estaban los dos en primer año, tendrían todas sus clases juntos, que comenzarían con doble hora de Encantamientos.

Cuando terminaron de comer las delicias que había para el desayuno, y luego de una serie de infortunios generados principalmente por James y sus amigos fueron hacia el aula de su primera clase, justo cuando estaba tocando la campana. Llegaron un poco tarde, por lo que estaban casi todos los pupitres ocupados excepto uno en la segunda fila, donde se sentaron Albus y Lysander, y quedaba un lugar al lado de un chico de Ravenclaw con el pelo negro muy oscuro, que tomó Rose.

-Buenos días alumnos. Esta será su primera clase en Hogwarts. Yo soy el profesor Flitwick, pero no son necesarias introducciones ya que nos encontramos antes de la ceremonia de iniciación. Soy su subdirector y el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw. Quiero darles la bienvenida, y espero que aprendan mucho en esta clase –hizo un ademán con la varita, que hizo que la tiza escribiera sola en el pizarrón su nombre- ese es un hechizo muy sencillo, denominado _Wingardiunm Leviosa_, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene la más mínima idea de que hechizo les estoy hablando?

Como buena hija de Hermione, la primera mano en alzarse fue la de Rose: -El hechizo _Wingardiunm Leviosa_ es utilizado para hacer levitar cualquier objeto que se desee elevar-.

Flitwick no respondió de inmediato, la miró detenidamente y sonrió: era imposible de no reconocerla con ese pelo alborotado y esos ojos azules, era la hija de la misma chica que en su primera clase había respondido correctamente a su pregunta e hija del mismo chico con el que esta chica se había sentado y había evitado que prendiera fuego su pluma. Aunque sus alumnos no lo supieran, Flitwick tenía en su memoria a cada chico que había pasado por su aula y les tenía un cariño que ni él quería aceptar.

-Bien dicho señorita Gran… Weasley- dijo aún sonriendo por lo irónica que se estaba volviendo la situación- 5 puntos para Gryffndor.

Rose sonrió sorprendida, tanto por haber ganado puntos por primera vez para su casa y porque su profesor le había llamado por su nombre sin que ella se lo dijera.

-Como bien ha dicho su compañera, este es un hechizo que sirve para mover los objetos de un lugar a otro- prosiguió el profesor, pero al ver las caras de emoción que tenían su alumnos al sacar sus varitas, agregó- pero deberán esperar para poder hacerlo. Ahora, me gustaría que sacaran sus libros, y lean la primera página… Tú, ¿Potter verdad? Esperemos que no te parezcas tanto a tu hermano, porque sino tendré que comprar plumas antiinflamables para las próximas clases… lee por favor la página 13.

Como ya les habían advertido, si bien la clase fue larga, salieron sin haber aprendido ningún hechizo fantástico, ni hicieron que alguien levitara, ni le borraron la memoria a su compañero, pero sí les enseñaron el hechizo _Wingardium Leviosa_ de manera teórica. Solo les enseñaron a pronunciar las palabras para realizar el hechizo, pero salieron con la promesa de que en la próxima clase lo realizarían.

--*--

Sintió que algo húmedo le acariciaba el rostro, pero como para Anna dormir era algo imprescindible no se molestó en averiguar su procedencia; se limitó a cambiar de posición en la cama y a seguir descansando. Minutos después sintió algo que… Era… Sí, ¡Era agua!, abrió los ojos, y vio a su ahora enemiga.

-Puff, ¡Sí que cuesta levantarte mujer! ¡A veces me pregunto si eres normal- dijo Zoe con una sonrisa y una balde vacío en las manos.

Con un grito, Anna, saltó encima de Zoe, insultando a los cuatro vientos a toda su familia. Con los gritos y maldiciones de Anna y las risas de Zoe, Sarah que estaba ordenando su mochila los libros que habría de utilizar, soltó un bufido. Dos camas más lejos, las pocas chicas restantes que estaban en segundo año de Gryffindor también empezaban a insultar al grupo.

Sarah intentó de sacarles las varitas a sus dos amigas para evitar una catástrofe mundial y por el bien de su salud mental y auditiva. Por supuesto que no pudo hacerlo, y lo único que ganó fue que Anna la hiciera volar por el cuarto. Al hacerlo, Zoe, que estaba en contra del uso indebido de magia, le sacó la varita a lo muggle.  
Como respuesta Anna hizo lo mismo y su batalla campal empezó con almohadonzazos Zoe se dio cuenta de que Anna iba a utilizar la varita, por lo que se le adelantó, olvidándose por un momento de su contrariedad a estas cosas, y le lanzó el conjuro _piernas de gelatina_.

Furiosa, Sarah las petrificó, dando por terminada la inocente pelea y ganándose el agradecimiento eterno de sus otras compañeras.

Sarah las miró con cara de reproche:

-Zoe, ¿No se supone que eras vos la que estaba en contra de utilizar la magia contra las personas?

-Ehmm, ¿El fin justifica los medios?- trató de zafar Zoe en cuanto la despetrificaron, pero visiblemente arrepentida agregó- perdón.

Anna se limitó a sacarle la lengua a Sarah y decirle: vamos, Sarita ni que fueras nuestra madre…-.

-No, no soy su madre, yo nunca podría engendrar seres tan imperfectos comos ustedes dos.- dijo ganándose una paliza por parte de sus dos amigas-.

Finalmente dejaron la pelea amistosa para más adelante, se cambiaron y fueron al Gran Salón a tomar el desayuno. Lo que no sabían era que las pelas estaban recién empezando…

--*--

Quedaba exactamente diez minutos… Los cinco chicos seguían durmiendo tranquilamente, o lo más tranquilo que se puede estar en una habitación rodeada de persistentes ronquidos.

Una mata de pelo desordenado color azabache salió de entre las sábanas. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, James miró a lo que quedaba del destrozado despertador y una sonrisa de triunfo se le iluminó en la cara sabiendo que sus tan "responsables" amigos llegarían tarde a su primera clase.  
Riéndose en su interior, tiró una bomba fétida al piso, y comenzó la cuenta regresiva, esperando pacientemente a que la obra de su maquiavélico plan comenzara.

El primero en despertarse sobresaltado fue Sam, que del apuro se tropezó con su propia sábana y cayó sobre Dean, quien con un grito de "¡No me violen!" se tiró al piso y empezó a rodar como si hubiera un incendio. John abrió los ojos, y tratando de eludir la guerra se alejó de puntillas, pero inmediatamente Tyler, un fortachón que disfrutaba de las peleas sin causa, saltó encima suyo sin dejarlo levantarse.

Mientras tanto, James, al fondo de la habitación, estaba sentado serenamente riéndose a las carcajadas de su obra maestra, pensando que ese definitivamente era el mejor comienzo de clases que se pudiera pedir. Su satisfacción no duró mucho tiempo, las cuatro cabezas giraron hacia él y comenzaron a caminar lentamente en su dirección; antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar, se vio aplastado por los cuerpos de sus furiosos amigos.

Con el poco aire que le quedaba, James simplemente dijo: "Es tarde". Y como si hubiera pronunciado un hechizo, sus compañeros desaparecieron entre el desorden de la habitación buscando su ropa, libros y lucidez. En menos de 30 segundos estaban bajando las escaleras hacia el gran salón, es decir, hacia la comida…

El escenario que allí se encontraron fue el de una rubia amenazando con un cuchillo de manteca a una castaña semi pelirroja que abrazaba de manera protectora a una gran bola de pelos. En la otra punta de la mesa, había una morocha leyendo tranquilamente un ejemplar de El Profeta. La situación distaba de tener sentido desde su posición, pero a medida que se acercaban pudieron ir reconociendo las distintas y tan familiares voces.

Los chicos se miraron pícaramente y se fueron acercando a sus futuras víctimas; las cosas volvían por fin a ser como antes, los alborotadores regresaban a casa.  
El primero en acercarse fue Tyler, quien por un momento pareció olvidarse de que Sarah estaba con un cuchillo en su poder.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo nenas?- preguntó con una sonrisa insinuadora.

Al no vérselo venir, Sarah se sobresaltó y por poco no le arranca uno de sus preciados y supuestamente conquistadores ojos; él, que al fin y al cabo no era masoquista, se alejó prudentemente de la fiera sin borrar la sonrisa idiota de su rostro. A lo lejos Sam vio la amenaza en potencia de Sarah y con una carcajada siguió su camino hacia el aula de pociones, ya podría torturarla cuando llegara tarde.

Finalmente los únicos que quedaron en el Gran Salón fueron John, James y Dean; los cuales poseían más experiencia en todo tema relacionado con los crear caos, por lo que sabían que era mejor observar al enemigo antes de atacar. Mentalmente, cada uno eligió su víctima.

James se sentó de un salto justo al lado de Anna, arrancándole una tostada de la mano para comérsela y con un codazo le tiró el jugo en el diario. Felizmente, esperó a que el volcán entrara en erupción.

Dean, el más compasivo pero no por ello menos bromista, le quitó de atrás el cuchillo a Sarah, y lo blandió como una espada frente a sus narices e hizo un grito de guerra, burlándola.

-Devuélvemelo –Sarah lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido separando las sílabas-.

-¿O qué? –sonrió-.

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

Zoe miraba tímidamente la situación, hasta que John aparece a un costado y comienza a darle charla, pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba más concentrada viendo como Dean le hablaba a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué te cuentas?

-Ajá, yo también la pasé bien, y ya sabes, lo de siempre, comí, bailé, me bañé en el mar, embaracé a una chica…

-Mirá que bien… Perdón, ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Sí, lo que te decía, me compré un perro

Zoe lo miró confundida, y asintió con la cabeza; de repente escuchó un ruido ensordecedor proveniente del otro lado de la mesa.

…Anna sin dudar un minuto, le encajó la mermelada en el pelo cuidado de James, mientras este decidido a demostrarle quién mandaba, le tiró la jarra de jugo en la remera, que desafortunadamente era blanca.  
Sin sonrojarse, agarró la varita y con un hechizo _levicorpus_ mal realizado, James salió volando aterrizando en el medio de los huevos revueltos, provocando un gran estruendo.  
James levantó la varita con la idea de devolver el ataque pero…

-¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? –McGonaggal se proponía darles una buena reprimenda sin escuchar explicaciones, fiel a su estilo.

Absolutamente todos, señalaron al que tenían al lado con un dedo acusador y dijeron "fue él/ella". La nueva directora los silenció de una mirada y con un simple gesto llamó a Sarah, quien le devolvió el cuchillo casi besándole los pies para que la perdonara.

-Tengo que admitir que no esperaba esto de ustedes señorita Ludmin, Stewart y señor Stew…

Lo único que pudo hacer Sarah es bajar la cabeza avergonzada, mientras que Zoe la rodeaba con un brazo conciente de que para ella era un golpe bajo

-…Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus compañeros-Y con una mirada fulminante recorrió los rostros de James, Dean y Anna.- A ustedes los espero en mi oficina para discutir su castigo. Mientras tanto vayan a clases

Y con un andar erguido McGonaggal abandonó el salón; dejando a tres chicos sonriendo aliviados y a otros tres insultando por lo bajo y mirándolos con aspiraciones asesinas, era la primera vez desde los Merodeadores que castigaban a tres chicos de la misma casa antes de que finalizara la mañana.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y/o leyeron :)**


	5. Rencores

**Actualizamos un capítulo más, tardamos bastante, pero es que nunca podemos :/ (ves María ****que yo cumplo mis promesas y subo el fic ? jajajaja).**

**No se me ocurría un buen nombre para el título, así que puse ese**

**Este lo hicimos las dos (:, espero que lo disfruten :D**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Rencores**

Mordió la manzana tranquilamente mientras ojeaba un ejemplar de "El Profeta"; había básicamente lo de siempre: dos artículos hablando de cosas serias y treinta y dos sobre basura, como el ganador de la sonrisa más perfecta o la persona que había estado flotando boca abajo por más tiempo. Finalmente, un artículo dedicado especialmente a como hacer que el suflé quedara en perfecta condiciones mediante una serie de complicados hechizos inútiles.  
Albus bufó a veces no podía creer la estupidez de los periodistas; desde que Voldemort había caído todos los que se habían exiliado regresaron, pero el único problema era que los verdaderos reporteros, y no esos cursis que creían decir cosas importantes, ya habían sido asesinado por éste por desafiarlo y contar a la gente lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces, personas como Rita Skeeter seguían escribiendo, nada más que esta vez era peor (si eso era posible) porque al estar más anciana se parecía más a una "maldita bruja vieja chismosa" con palabras textuales de su tía Hermione.  
Pero si había algo que a Albus le enfermara más que toda esa porquería eran los escritores que veían conspiraciones por todas partes: Lovegood después de la guerra había quedado muy traumado y si a eso se le sumaba que estaba muy viejo, uno tenía como resultado a un completo demente:

"_Ayer a la noche, la final de la competencia de El Mago de Oro no terminó tan bien como nuestro Ministro de la Magia quiere hacernos suponer. Como yo ya lo sospechaba, ya que en el aire había una seria cantidad torposoplos, cosa que no sucedía desde el regreso del QueNoDebeSerNombrado, la ceremonia tuvo un final trágico e inesperado. Cuando estaban mencionando el ganador del segundo premio a Charles Robertson (para ver sobre el ir a la Pág. nro 3) este no apareció. Se lo buscó frenéticamente por todo el auditorio, hasta que fue hallado desmayado en el baño de hombres del 3er piso. Un auror que prefirió no dar su nombre dijo: "Creemos que este puede ser un ataque de los "Resurrectores", por lo que es necesario estar alertas ante la menor sospecha". _

_Como bien sabrán los lectores los "Resurrectores" son un grupo de nuevos seguidores del innombrable, que como al haber desaparecido y arrestados todos los antiguos seguidores denominado "Mortífagos", estos tratan de seguir la enseñanza como si fueran una especie de religión._

_El Ministro de la Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, insiste en que solo fue un desmayo producido por los litros de alcohol que había consumido, pero nada es seguro. Un amigo mío que se encontraba en la ceremonia dijo: "Cuando estaba caminando por el 3er piso porque había perdido a mi esposa pude ver a un…"_

Albus no pensaba en seguir leyéndolo. Era una completa pérdida de tiempo.  
-¿Dice algo interesante?- preguntó su amigo Lysander señalando el periódico con una cuchara repleta de comida-.  
-No, los del Profeta están cada vez más paranoicos… -No le mencionó lo que opinaba de los escritos de su abuelo-.  
-¿Alguna vez no lo estuvieron?

Albus río,

- Pero hay una gran sección sobre como hacer para que tu enamorado te preste atención, eso seguramente te fascinará.

Lysander le pegó en el hombro y siguió comiendo, Albus con una carcajada se proponía a echar otro mordisco cuando una chica se sentó, mejor dicho, se abalanzó a su lado mientras refunfuñaba incoherencias respecto a la ineptitud de su hermano James.

--X--

-Ese maldito va a ver… Pensaba dejarme hacer el trabajo sola, y el otro no era de mucha ayuda… -Miró con bronca a Zoe- No entiendo como te gusta ese lento, no sabe limpiar copas sin utilizar magia, ¡Y eso que es de familia Muggle!, para colmo tuve que levantarme dos horas antes sólo para ver la cara de…  
-¡Anna! Si estás enojada con James no te la tomes con Dean que no hizo… -Se calló al ver que los chicos pasaban cerca, en cuanto se alejaron continuó- … No hizo nada para ganarse tu malhumor matutino.  
-¡¿Qué no hace nada?! Ese maldito condenado es casi tan imbecil como Potter, no tienes idea de lo bien que se la pasaron durante todo el rato- siguió insultando por lo bajo- ¡Y eso que odio limpiar! ¡Ellos se la pasaban en grande ensuciando la sala de pociones todavía más!  
- Bien que sabemos que no te gusta limpiar u ordenar o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la pulcritud. Ahora podes relajarte, ya pasó. Es más con la cantidad de aulas que tuviste que limpiar ya debes ser toda un experta, podrás ayudarnos ahora de vez en cuando…- Dijo Sarah sonriendo burlonamente.  
-¡Sí! ¡Siempre nos dejas el trabajo a nosotras!- Exclamó Zoe indignada- Además Dean no es tan mala persona…

Zoe se quedó unos minutos callada y pensó en Dean y en que él no la veía como más que una amiga, o ni siquiera, la trataba como a una hermana menor. Eso la entristeció un poco pero se recuperó rápido, más de un año con Anna la habían convertido en toda una feminista y sabía de sobra que no podía ponerse mal por un chico.

Anna y Sarah seguían discutiendo amigablemente, pero llegó a captar una frase de Anna:

-… al menos pude vengarme, se lo tenían bien merecido. - Anna río al recordar sus rostros.  
-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Zoe se desesperó y busco de nuevo a Dean, no se había fijado mucho en él cuando había pasado por miedo a que se diera cuenta. Se insultó mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes, conocía la poca paciencia de Anna y todavía más su originalidad al vengarse; ella era capaz de colgarlos de la torre de astronomía durante toda la noche, como había hecho con un muchacho gigante de Slytherin por haberla insultado- ¿Qué les hiciste?

Anna solo sonrió de una manera que a Zoe le asustó y siguió con su comida. La imagen de su grupo más odiado sufriendo la había puesto de mejor humor. Zoe y Sarah solo pudieron mirarse asustadas.

--X--

Estuvo a punto de reírse al ver la cara de disgusto de la chica del pelo negro, bien había valido el castigo si podía atormentarla. Miró y sonrió a Dean dirigiendo su mirada hacia el grupo de chicas. Dean solo se estremeció e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Nunca más hermano, nunca más.

-¿Qué tal les fue en el castigo con Sarks?- preguntó Tyler con sorna.  
- Fue divertido, hay que admitirlo esa chica tiene pulmones…- dijo James riendo.  
- Sí, fue divertido hasta que nos prendió fuego el trasero- respondió secamente Dean- anda a saber donde aprende esas cosas… Los chicos largaron una carcajada general tratando de imaginarse a Dean y a James en llamas corriendo desesperados.  
- Es amiga de Ludmin, ¿Qué esperaban? Esa mina es un cerebro caminante- dijo John con todavía una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Ni que fuera tan inteligente, sólo estudia como si su vida dependiera de eso- dijo Sam despectivamente-.  
-Bien que te gusta- río James-.  
-Uy si, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de ella- respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

James lo miró como diciendo "yo sé algo que tu no sabes" y miró de nuevo a las chicas. Por más que le divirtiera molestarla, no le caía bien. Igual tenía que reconocer que ella también daba pelea, y respondía todos sus comentarios con algo aún más sarcástico… Realmente era más divertido pelear con Anna que con sus amigos. Pero le parecía muy amargada, era la única chica en todo el colegio que no se reía de sus bromas, hasta a Sarah la sabelotodo le parecían divertidas. Era como si estuviera descargando toda su amargura y resentimiento de no sabia qué sobre ellos. "Esta enferma" concluyó James.

Pasaron de largo por donde estaban, John estuvo a punto de detenerse a saludar, pero como el resto había decidido no ser tan educado no lo hizo. John era el único que se llevaba realmente bien con ellas, sus amigos preferían a Cindy y Rebecca, las otras chicas de segundo año de Gryffindor, seguramente porque éstas eran la clase de chicas materiales que lo único que sabían hacer era reírse tontamente y coquetear. A John le agradaba principalmente Zoe, que era la más tierna del grupo. Cuando hablaba sólo con ella se daba cuenta de que no había sarcasmo ni odio en su mente, era una persona completamente pura e infantil; tal vez era eso lo que la hacía parecer tan pequeña, pero él sabía que ella era la más madura de las tres, más incluso que de Sarah.

A Sam le afectó más de lo que quería admitir lo que James había dicho. Él sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba Ludmin, pero no tenía ninguna idea del porqué disfrutaba tanto haciéndola enojar, tal vez era porque él quería ser el más inteligente, o por el simple hecho de tener un espíritu alborotador, pero no podía asegurarlo.

--X--

Había oído parte de la conversación y ya se había dado cuenta de que esa chica debía ser una de las tantas personas que no soportaban a su chistoso hermano James.  
Terminó de desayunar y guardó en su mochila el diario, mientras le decía a Lysander que si no se apuraban llegarían de nuevo tarde.  
Con un gesto saludó a su prima, y luego fueron hacia los invernaderos, dónde tendrían la clase de Botánica. En el camino se cruzaron a varios alumnos del curso de su hermano que iban hacia la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

--X--

-Traga, mujer, traga, que Hagrid nos prometió una fascinante aventura para hoy y no quiero llegar tarde.  
-Sí, que fascinante, meternos en el lago frío y... Mojado, para ver a esa cosa  
-No es una cosa, ¿Verdad Sarah?, Apúrense o me voy sola.  
-Yo prefiero quedarme acá, no me gusta mucho el lago...  
-Mira, yo tampoco quiero mojarme el cabello, ¿Sabes lo que cuesta que quede bien?- Anna bufó burlonamente y puso los ojos en blanco, no era la primera vez que pensaba que su amiga era una neurótica grave.- Pero todo vale por los animales, así que ¡Levantense vagas! Que hoy hace menos frío que ayer, ¿Qué son 5 grados? Nada que nosotras no podamos enfrentar.  
Zoe se levantó y sin mirar si sus amigas la seguían fue hacia su próxima clase, la que había esperado tanto. Minutos más tarde vio que sus amigas trataban de alcanzarla corriendo. Zoe evitó sonreír: como bien sabía Sarah nunca, pero nunca llegaría tarde a una clase y Anna nunca, pero nunca se negaría a una provocación.  
-Hola clase -Hagrid miró especialmente a James, a quien conocía desde bebé, y a Zoe, su alumna predilecta- tal como les dije a fines de primer año, ya es hora de ver a las criaturas en su hábitat natural. Empezaremos con algo inofensivo -varios miembros de Slytherin rieron burlonamente, Anna indignada les tiró una bola de nieve en plena cara- …y luego seguiremos con desafíos mayores. Señorita Sarks por favor no gasta sus energías en esta clase y espera a la temporada de Quidditch - agregó Hagrid guiñándole un ojo- saquense los zapatos y medias y síganme.  
En cuanto todos llegaron, Hagrid les dijo que debían meterse en el lago, y que si bien no podrían sumergirse mucho rato, el Calamar Gigante subiría por sí sólo. Su tarea era observarlo de cerca para luego hacer un esquema detallado del mismo, y escribir anotaciones pertinentes que deberían entregar la próxima clase. Preguntó quién quería ir primero, y la única que se ofreció o más bien saltó fue Zoe, quien de buen gusto metió los pies en el agua y arrojó algo de comida para que el Calamar se acercase.

En un principio apareció un tentáculo, pero lentamente fueron apareciendo los demás y finalmente su cabeza. Le dirigió una mirada ciega a Zoe y empezó a engullir la comida que estaba flotando en el agua, a pocos metros de Zoe. Esta estaba demasiado excitada para sentirse asustada, y Hagrid la tuvo que llamar cinco veces para que ella se despertara de su ensoñación y se dirigiera a tierra firme.

En la siguiente hora y media todo el grupo estaba tranquilamente desparramado por la tierna hierba tratando de copiar al calamar, el cual después de terminar la comida se quedó obedientemente en su lugar mirando a Hagrid y de vez en cuando ala chica que muy amablemente lo había alimentado. Como cabía esperar Zoe fue la primera en terminar, no solo porque era una preocupante fanática de todas las criaturas del mundo, sino también porque era una de las mejores dibujantes en todo Howarts a los solo 12 años de edad; por lo que al cabo de media hora ya había terminado. Media hora después entregaron su trabajo Sarah y Sam al mismo tiempo, prácticamente corrieron para entregárselo a Hagrid. Llegaron al mismo tiempo, pero cuando se separaron se dirigieron una mirada evaluadora y despectiva, como la de los vaqueros del medio oeste en una pelea.

-Nunca voy a entender porque vos y Sam se odian tanto…- dijo Zoe al ver a su amiga llegando, como las dos habían terminado se podían dar el lujo de descansar. En realidad Zoe creía saber el por que, pero prefería que ella algún día se lo dijera.  
-No lo odio - respondió casi escupiendo las palabras- simplemente me parece un engreído, siempre hace todo lo posible para hacerme enojar y hace que todo sea una competencia.  
-Ehmm… Sari no se si alguna vez te diste cuenta, pero vos sos una de la personas mas competitivas que conozco…

Sarah la fulminó con la mirada. Por más que no lo quisiera admitir, era verdad. Pero a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, era feliz como era: estaba en Howarts, tenía amigas de verdad con las cuales de divertía a mares y le iba bien (por no decir espectacularmente) en los estudios. Le gustaba poder demostrar que alguien podía ser muy inteligente y a la vez bonita, pero más que todo quería demostrar que no todas las rubias eran huecas.

-¿¡Pueden callarse de una maldita vez?! A diferencia de ustedes par de genios, yo no terminé. Y les aseguró que no quiero reprobar una materia tan fácil como Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…  
-¡EY! Esta es una materia mucho más compleja de lo que vos crees, es también peligrosa y si no haces las cosas bien uno podría salir lastimado- respondió indignada y citando textualmente las palabras de Hagrid, Zoe-.  
-Si, si claro. Realmente fascinante, maldito…hmpff… lapiz…

Mientras Zoe lanzaba su discurso, Anna peleaba con el lápiz y Sarah insultaba a Sam, un grupo de chicos también tenía sus problemas.

-Vamos Johnyyy, hacelo por mi ¿siiiiiiii?  
-No Jamesy, usa tu cerebro… o lo que sea que haya adentro de tu cabeza y dibuja por vos mismo.  
-Pero vos sos un gran dibujante y seguro que muy adentro tuyo te morís por terminar mi dibujo. Lo se john, no puedes negarlo, yo lo se todo.

John lanzó una carcajada y asintió muchas veces con la cabeza, como alguien que le habla un loco.

-NOO! ¡Por el bien de la humanidad! No podes dejar que James siga dibujando, tenes que hacerlo por el bien del arte y todo lo que tenga que ver con la pintura ¡No podes dejar que gente como él se exprese artísticamente!  
-Dean… tampoco voy a hacer tu dibujo.

Dean lo miró ofendido y empezó a murmurar cosas de las que John solo pudo entender traidor… egoísta… malvado… injusto y algo relacionado con el fin del mundo; río por lo bajo y se dirigió a Sam que estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Ahh, l`amour… Sam ni siquiera estamos en primavera y vos ya tenes las hormonas alborotadas.  
-¿Eh? ¿De que diablos estas hablando? Y por favor no insistas: no sabes hablar francés.

Dean simulando estar ofendido no respondió, pero no pudo contenerse y siguió:

-Me refiero que estas pensando en Ludmin… O en sus piernas...  
-En realidad no estaba pensando justamente en sus piernas -dijo Sam con picardía, sabía que no valía la pena ofenderse por sus indirectas; era más fácil bromear al respecto-.  
-Así que lo admites, ajá. No te sientas mal mi joven saltamontes, al maestro Stew esta en todas partes y lo sabe todo.  
-Si usted lo dice mi maestro…

Los chicos siguieron bromeando hasta que terminó la hora, y tuvieron que ir a inventarle excusas a Hagrid de por qué no habían hecho el dibujo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Eso es todo por hoy, y queríamos agradecerle a anypotter por sus continuos reviews :)**


	6. Prácticas de Quidditch

**Éste capítulo está hecho casi todo por Mery, que estaba aburrida y se puso a escribir :)**

**Perdonen la demora, es que ya empezamos las clases (Aigh como las odio, apestan).**

**Espero que les guste.**

**XOXO jaja.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Prácticas de Quidditch**

La vida en Hogwarts avanzaba rápidamente, antes de que Albus se diera cuenta Septiembre había dado paso a Octubre y los jardines del colegio se habían cubierto de nieve. Las clases se hacían más emocionantes día a día, pero lamentablemente los deberes eran también más extensos. Durante el mes y medio que había pasado en ese maravilloso colegio había aprendido muchas cosas en sus clases, pero ya tenía bien claro cuales eran sus preferidas.

Desde el primer día se había quedado fascinado con Pociones, la idea de crear sustancias inimaginables en un caldero le parecía increíble. Por más que el profesor Slughorn ya estaba cocheando y tenía una discreta predilección por los de Slytherin, era un muy buen profesor. Además le alegró descubrir que Slughorn lo conocía antes que le dijera su nombre, pero no porque su hermano había explotado su caldero cinco veces, y tampoco porque su padre había salvado al mundo (bueno, tal vez lo había mencionado un par de veces); sino porque el profesor había tenido a su abuela Lily como alumna privilegiada. Le gustaba escuchar como Slughorn le decía lo mucho que se parecía a su abuela, y no porque Albus fuera una persona vanidosa, solo le gustaba saber de la abuela que nunca había conocido (pero no lo mencionaba mucha en las cenas con su familia materna, vete a saber si la abuela Molly se ponía celosa y no le servía la tarta de melaza que tanto le gustaba).

Encontraba las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras muy interesantes ya que el Profesor Macmillan era muy inteligente, y aunque si bien un poco estricto y mandaba muchos deberes para hacer, sabía muchas cosas. Se decía que había participado en la batalla que se desarrolló en Hogwarts junto a su padre. A pesar de todo, Albus no tenía tanta predilección con la materia como su hermano James. Albus prefería las clases de Transformaciones con la directora, la cual sabía más que ninguna otra persona sobre cualquier tipo de hechizos, y como Albus era extremadamente curioso le encantaba verla hacer todo tipo de magia. Botánica le parecía que estaba bien, simplemente le gustaba porque Sr. Longbottom era amigo de la familia; lo mismo sucedía con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que desde que McGonagall se había convertido en directora ,y después de que Hagrid prometiera (no muy convincentemente) que los alumnos no correrían peligro de muerte, había aprobado de que esas clases se impartieran desde primer año para que los magos entendieran ya desde pequeños la importancia de respetar a todas las criaturas (su padre estaba seguro que Hermione había estado involucrada en esa decisión).

Pero si había algo que lo tenía muy emocionado era la perspectiva de volar, Albus sabía que no podría presentarse hasta el año que viene, pero las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor eran esa misma tarde y Albus quería ir a ver…

--X—

Anna daba vueltas en la cama, por primera en su vida se había despertado antes que sus compañeras. Las pruebas eran ese día, lo sabía, no tenía por que estar nerviosa, eso lo sabía también, entonces:" ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan alterada?". Cuado vio que no se podría volver a dormir se levantó de la cama con el mayor silencio posible. En cualquier otra situación habría hecho mucho más ruido del necesario sólo para molestar a sus compañeras de cuarto, pero si lo hacía, Zoe o Sarah le preguntarían que le pasaba y ella tenía bien en claro que prefería besar a Potter antes de admitir que estaba nerviosa… bueno probablemente no, pero era seguro que no quería que nadie lo supiera. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró a mano, si Zoe hubiera visto lo que llevaba puesto le habría dado un ataque, y fue a desayunar.

En el la mesa de Gryffindor no había nadie excepto un chico que se parecía mucho a Potter. Anna consideró en hacerle algo malo al enano ese pero lo reconsideró, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de tener al engendro como hermano. Se sentó en frente suyo y de dispuso a acabar con todo lo que había en la mesa: la expectación le daba hambre… Al igual que el sueño, y al igual que el mal humor, y al igual que la felicidad…

Albus reconoció a la chica que ayer había insultado de arriba abajo a su hermano. Por miedo a que "la chica loca" lo reconociera y también se diera cuenta de que era un Potter, trató de acabar lo más rápido su desayuno. No es que fuera un cobarde, pero "Mejor prevenir que lamentar" se dijo a sí mismo; no conocía muy bien a esa chica, pero le parecía que se llamaba Ania o Anna Sarks (había escuchado a su hermano insultarla miles de veces), y tal vez se vengaría de cualquier cosa que le había hecho James con su "pequeño y tierno y simpático y perfecto hermano menor", es decir él. Pero antes de que pudiera escapar, ella le dirigió la palabra:

-¿Sos el hermano de Potter no? Quiero decir, el hermano de James…

Los temores de Albus se confirmaron: lo habían reconocido y estaba a punto de sufrir la ira de "La Loca". Pero lo pensó mejor, la voz de la chica no era violenta, era neutra.

-Si, lamentablemente- dijo lo último más bajo, pero la chica lo escuchó. Sonrió ampliamente y se presentó.

-Soy Anna, Anna Sarks, un gusto conocerte…

-Albus. Igualmente.

Ambos empezaron a charlar amigablemente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Albus seguía creyendo que estaba loca, pero tenía muy buen sentido del humor y era muy graciosa. A Anna le cayó muy simpático Albus, le hacía acordar a su hermano… Pero prefería no pensar en eso. Se quedaron hablando hasta que el comedor se empezó a llenar de gente.

--X—

James se despertó, o más bien lo despertaron, eufórico. Era sábado, no había clases y como si fuera poco hoy entraría al equipo de Quidditch, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Había jugado al Quidditch casi desde que nació, ya que sus padres eran dos fanáticos del deporte, y había estado esperando todo el año pasado para poder unirse al equipo. Dean ya estaba cambiado así que ambos decidieron adelantarse a sus amigos y bajaron al Gran Salón.

En el camino se encontraron con Ludmin y con Stewart, al ver que no se encontraba Sarks con ellas y como estaba de muy buen humor, James no puso ninguna objeción y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Dean siempre tan caballero.

Sarah que todavía se acordaba del episodio del cuchillo respondió un:"Mpfbien" y luego se dirigió hacia Zoe y le dijo:

-Me voy a la biblioteca, tengo un montón de deberes que quiero hacer antes de que sean las prácticas.

-¿No vas a comer nada?

-Generalmente no como a la mañana, siempre las acompaño porque parece que Anna va a morir si no come cada dos horas- respondió riendo Sarah. Se despidió y dejó a Zoe sola a la merced de los chicos.

Como se estaba haciendo un silencio incómodo Dean decidió sacar el primer tema que se le ocurrió: Quidditch.

-No sabía que a Sarah le gustaba el Quidditch.

-No le gusta, en realidad lo odia- dijo Zoe tímidamente.

-Entonces ¿para que va ir a las prácticas? No creo que sea porque quiera ver a James sin camisa…

James lo golpeó en el hombro y miró a Zoe, ella se rió e inmediatamente se relajó y empezó a hablar con más naturalidad.

-No, es que hoy se va a probar Anna como golpeadora. Siempre pensé que esa chica era una violenta.

James reaccionó inmediatamente.

-¿¡Sarks juega al Quidditch?! ¿¡Quiere probar ser golpeadora?!

-Ehm, si, es lo que acabo de decir. Anna juega al Quidditch desde chiquita- respondió Zoe sobresaltada por la reacción del chico. Entendía que no se llevaran bien, pero hasta llegar a ese punto…

James empezó a insultar por lo bajo y se desentendió de la conversación. Dean, al ver que la chica estaba a punto de preguntar qué diablos pasaba, se le adelantó:

-Si, James nunca fue una persona muy… mm digamos comprensible. Lo que pasa es que James planea probarse para la mima posición.

-Pero si están las dos vacantes disponibles…

-¡¡Prefiero morir antes de tener a Sarks como compañera!!-interrumpió James.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? La he visto jugar y no lo hace nada mal, ahora si tienes miedo de que te aplaste o te deje en ridículo, ya no nos incumbe a nosotras.- Zoe se empezó a enfadar. Nunca había visto a Anna volando, excepto en primer año con la Profesora Hooch, pero no pensaba permitir que criticaran a sus amigas.

A Dean le sorprendió la reacción de la chica: siempre había visto a Zoe como una niña pequeña, como la compañera tierna que trataba bien a todo el mundo. Siempre había pensado que estaría mejor en Hufflepuff, pero después de ver esa reacción tan de Gryffindor no estaba tan seguro…

-Já, Já, Si a volar bien te refieres a que puede mantenerse en al aire 2 segundos sin caerse… ¡bueno en ese caso también creo que todas las serpientes juegan de una manera excepcional!

-¡¿Acaso ahora eres un experto?! Seguro que ella es mejor que vos…

-Eso me suena a una apuesta…- James sonrió maliciosamente.

Zoe dudó, Anna era la apostadora compulsiva, no ella; pero no pensaba dejarlo así como así. Ya habían llegado al Gran Salón cuando se decidió.

-Definitivamente tenemos una apuesta.

Pero James no contestó, estaba aterrorizado mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Dean, preocupado de que su amigo no hubiera reaccionado ante la idea de una apuesta, siguió su mirada… y se encontró con Anna y Albus, el pequeño hermano de James, charlando amigablemente. "Diablos" pensó Dean.

James fue directamente hacia donde ellos estaban con los puños apretados. Tenía una mirada lunática en el rostro. Se plantó enfrente de los chicos y estos tardaron unos segundos en notar su presencia. Albus se sorprendió de ver a su hermano levantado tan temprano, iba a saludarlo pero James le dio la espalda y le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Anna.

-¿¡Por que diablos estas hablando con mi hermano?! ¡Le vas a destruir su intacta- dudó- inocencia!

Albus lo miró perplejo, pero Anna se envalentó.

-¡¿Y quién se supone que eres para decidir quién puede o no hablar con él?!

-¡Su hermano mayor!-rugió James.

- ¡No tiene 5 años! ¡El puede hacerse los amigos el solo!

- ¡Tú no eres su amiga!

-¿¡Y se supone que TÚ me lo vas a impedir?!

-¡¡BASTA!!

Albus los miraba irritado y les señaló las otras mesas: todos lo estudiantes y profesores que estaban circulando cerca los estaban mirando boquiabiertos, pendientes de cada una de sus palabras. Zoe y Dean también estaban ahí. Mientras que la primera miraba reprobatoriamente a ambos, el chico luchaba por contener la risa. Dean no pudo soportarlo más y largó una corta carcajada, fue como si hubiera pronunciado un hechizo, ya que todos se desentendieron y siguieron con lo suyo… todos menos Anna y James, que se miraban con puro odio.

-¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando?- preguntó Zoe a Anna.

-En la cabeza de Potter explotando y todos los presentes cubiertos de su sangre y viseras.- respondió simplemente Anna encogiéndose de hombros.

-…explotando y todos los presentes cubiertos de sus viseras…- se burló James imitando la vos de Anna con una similitud increíble.

-Wow, no sabía que me pudieras imitar tan bien… Te debo gustar mucho.- respondió Anna tratando de humillarlo.

James iba a responder, pero Albus los volvió a interrumpir:

-BASTA. James, yo puedo ser amigo de las personas que yo quiera. Sin importar que te caiga mal y que ella te odie.

-Además, cambiando de tema, las pruebas de Quidditch son dentro de treinta minutos y si no quieren llegar tarde les recomiendo que se apuren y vayan al campo.- agregó Dean, siempre conciliador.

James y Anna se fulminaron con la mirada y se dirigieron para afuera, cada uno por un camino distinto. Por un lado se fueron Anna y Zoe:

-Ahora en serio, ¿Por qué empezaste a gritar de esa manera?

-Vos estabas ahí, él empezó.

-Sí, eso ya lo se, pero porque reaccionaste de esa manera. Entiendo a James porque ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor desde antes y además porque ese chico es su hermano y… bueno, ustedes no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

Anna no respondió, murmuró cosas incomprensibles que Zoe dedujo que eran insultos. Como buena psicóloga que era, se dio cuenta que era lo que molestaba a su amiga.

Ann, ¿estas nerviosa?

¿QUÉ? ¿YO? ¡¿NERVIOSA?! Nunca…

Zoe no insistió, pero esa manera de contestar fue aún mas clara que una confesión.

Cuando llegaron al campo Zoe le deseó suerte y se fue a sentarse a las gradas, donde Sarah la estaba esperando con una mueca interrogatoria.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? En el comedor escuché que…

-Shh, después te cuento toda la historia.

Unos bancos más abajo estaban Albus, Dean, Jake, Sam e incluso Tyler. John se giró para mirar a las chicas y le guiño amistosamente el ojo a Zoe. Esta le respondió con una sonrisa.

En el campo estaba la capitana del equipo Roxanne Weasley, hija del tío George, y Lucy Weasley, hija del tío Percy. James se estaba acercando para saludar a sus queridas primas, pero se detuvo en el camino: "Seguro Sarks pone como excusa que conozco a la capitana y que eso influyó para que me aceptaran en el equipo" pensó irritado. El chico las saludó con un movimiento en la cabeza y ellas entendieron. El equipo estaba formado por las primas Weasley como cazadoras y un muchacho rubio flacucho, pero con muy buenos reflejos, de 3ero llamado Mike Sanders como guardián.

En el campo habían reunidos al menos 30 Gryffindors, sin contar los que estaban sentados en las gradas: la cantidad de campeonatos ganados por Slytherin y Gryffindor eran muy parecidas, por eso todo el mundo quería asegurarse de que este año los "nuevos" eran competentes. Roxanne los había dividido en 3 grupos: uno para los cazadores, otra para los buscadores y otra para los golpeadores. James y Anna se encontraron en su grupo con otros dos chicos más, pero no se dirigieron la palabra.

Primero hicieron la prueba los que querían ser cazadores, eran al menos 15 chicos y chicas. Los primeros 10 fueron horribles, pero los últimos cinco eran bastante buenos. Lamentablemente solo había espacio para uno, así que el ganador fue un muchacho atlético de 5to llamado Gregor Karny que era realmente bueno. Luego se esperaba que se probara a los bateadores, pero como eso iba a tomar más tiempo Roxanne decidió evaluar a los buscadores. No fue muy difícil decidirse en ese caso, porque el único aceptable era un muchacho de 7mo que quería jugar en el equipo antes de irse.

-No es muy bueno que digamos- decía Sam.

-Yo podría hacerlo mejor que él incluso- opinó Albus.

-Eso quisieras enano- respondió, riendo, Dean.

-Cállense, que quiero ver ahora como se despedazan James y Sarks por el puesto…

-Muy mal, muy mal señorcito John Stew… ¿cómo puede ser que diga eso de sus compañeros?

Una sonriente Zoe había aparecido de la nada con Sarah, la última no quería ir con los chicos, pero no iba a dejar a su amiga sola con esas bestias… podría salir lastimada. John rió sobresaltado por la aparición, pero no pudo decir nada más porque los golpeadores ya estaban en el aire. Los chicos estaban seguros de que James tendría el lugar en el equipo, lo habían visto jugar y era fenomenal; en cambio las chicas nunca habían visto a Anna volar, se los había prohibido, y tenían miedo por ella.

Roxanne les indicó a los cuatro chicos en el aire que iba a hacer aparecer objetos alrededor suyo, y por turnos tendrían que golpear a todos los que pudieran, los que le dieran a más cosas sin salir "demasiado" lastimados por la bludger obtendrían el puesto. El primer chico solo consiguió pegarle a un plato antes de que la pelota lo barriera de la escoba.

James fue el segundo, tranquilo despegó del suelo y se quedó flotando en el aire: se sentía muy a gusto; y rompió 10 platos con una velocidad increíble hasta que tuvo que hacer una extraña maniobra para evitar que la bludger le pegara y cayó al piso. Después jugó Connor y eliminó 7 objetos hasta que la pelota casi le rompe la escoba.

La última fue Anna. Pegó una patada al suelo y se elevó, cuando el viento le dio en la cara se tranquilizó completamente y se dedicó completamente a lo suyo. Iba por el 5to plato cuando de reojo vio a James alardeando con sus otras compañeras de cuarto, Cindy y Rebecca, mientras que ellas se reían tontamente y preguntaban a James si el pequeño rasguño que se había hecho dolía mucho. Anna sintió como una oleada de furia brotaba de ella, "Maldito presumido y mujeriego Potter". No pensó en lo que hacía, pero cuando la pelota se dirigía hacia ella no la mandó en hacia uno de los platos, sino en dirección a la cabeza de James. Por suerte el muchacho tenía buenos reflejos y se corrió a tiempo, pero Rebecca no tuvo la misma suerte y la pelota le pegó en el brazo. Con un gritito de dolor se puso a llorar, pero luego se dirigió furiosa hacia Anna.

-¡Loca de mierda!

James tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se subió a la escoba en dirección a su enemiga. De un golpe trató de tirarla de la escoba, pero ella se lo impidió, y así fue como empezaron a pelearse a 10 metros del suelo. En ese momento Zoe, Sarah, Dean, John, Sam, Tyler y Albus interrumpieron. Dean y John "pidieron prestadas" unas escobas y con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor se dedicaron a parar la pelea.

Cuando los pudieron bajar al final James y Anna estaban rojos de furia y de vergüenza, y en cuanto Roxanne les empezó a gritar bajaron la cabeza arrepentidos.

-¡No puedo creer que se comportaran de esa manera! ¡Lo hubiera entendido se fuera contra alguien de Slytherin o incluso de cualquier otro equipo! Pero dos Gryffindor peleando de esa manera, la verdad…

-Lo siento.

Zoe y Sarah no podían dar crédito a sus oídos, ¿Anna pidiendo perdón? Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días. Roxanne suspiró.

-Ustedes bien saben que no puedo tener en mi equipo a dos personas que se vivan peleando… Eso es lo que nos llevaría a la derrota, no les pido que se amen- Anna y James se miraron con horror y sus amigos se rieron- pero sí que coexistan pacíficamente.

-Hey, hey, hey. ¿Eso significa que ellos dos tienen el puesto?- preguntó indignado Connor.- ¡Si YO hice mas puntos que esa!

-¡No se llama "esa"!- gritaron Sarah y Zoe al mismo tiempo, y Anna miraba repentinamente divertida la situación.

- Pero aunque no fue exactamente con buena intención- sin mencionar que lo más seguro es que James se lo haya merecido, palabra de prima- el tiro que hizo Sarks fue realmente increíble… estaba a más de 20 metros de distancia- dijo sin alterarse la capitana, con un asomo de sonrisa-.

-Pero, pero… ARGHH.- y con esa última palabra Connor se fue enfurruñado. Las chicas gritaron entusiasmadas y se abrazaron, mientras que los chicos dudaban entre celebrar también o hacer que vomitaban-.

-Ehm… que alegría, que alegría. ¿Pero no se acuerdan de la chica con el "la uña rota"?

-Uh, si, es cierto. Zoe ¿Te molestaría acompañar a Rebecca con Madame Pomfrey? La curará en un segundo.- Cindy había empezado a protestar diciendo que ella no era la jefa de nadie y que Rebecca era SU amiga y quería acompañarla ELLA a la enfermería, pero la capitana la interrumpió- Ryans se supone que tendría que estar adentro castigada después de que intentaras convencerme de regalarle a mi hermano Fred una caja con chocolates rellenos de Amortentia, para que se casara contigo y tuvieran 34 hijos.

Cindy se sonrojó y no agregó nada más. Zoe, por supuesto ya que era una persona muy amable, aceptó; pero para sorpresa de ella, Dean dijo que la acompañaría.

En el camino a la enfermería Zoe y Dean no pudieron charlar mucho, ya que Rebecca estaba presente y no paraba de quejarse. Apenas llegaron, la abandonaron ahí y corrieron lo más rápido posible para evitar que Madame Pomfrey les pidiera que se quedaran. Cuando estaban a medio camino pararon y se echaron a reír.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya- dijo curioso Dean.

-¿Cuál faceta?

-Siempre te vi como alguien tímida y dispuesta a ayudar siempre, en cambio cuando estabas discutiendo con James te pusiste más a la defensiva.

Zoe se sonrojó: - No me gusta que hablen mal de mis amigas.

- Me gustó. -Dean sonrió-.

Aunque pareciera imposible Zoe se sonrojó todavía más y Dean se rió. Le parecía muy tierna esa chica.

-En fin, vayamos a la sala común que seguro que nuestros compañeros van a usar como excusa la nueva selección de los jugadores para hacer una fiesta.

Zoe asintió. Y el resto del camino se la pasaron hablando de cosas corrientes: profesores, clases, deberes. Nada especial, pero Zoe se sentía en el paraíso. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Dean dijo: "Vitam Impendere Vero", y caballerosamente la ayudó a pasar por el retrato, como cabía esperar, se había armado una fiesta. En una esquina se podía divisar a Sarah tratando de concentrarse, en otra a Albus, Rose y Lysander charlando amigablemente con una botella de cerveza de manteca en las manos y en otra había gente como James que se la pasaba haciendo payasadas sirviendo como entretenimiento a gran parte del sector femenino. Dean sonrió negando con la cabeza, si ya era así con solo 12 años de edad, no quería imaginarse como sería a los 15 o a los 16.

Sarah vio a su amiga llegar junto a Dean, y reprimió una risita; por un momento pensó en acercarse, pero se dio cuenta de que ella la mataría luego. Se dejó caer en una butaca junto al fuego, y cerró los ojos cansada. No habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando John le preguntó si había espacio y se sentó arriba de ella, riéndose. Sarah se puso histérica y lo empujó con bastante fuerza al suelo. Sam que pasaba cerca buscando alcohol infiltrado, vio la situación y por un momento Sarah le cayó mejor de lo que hubiera pensado. Fue hacia donde estaban ambos, y se metió en la pelea con intenciones de provocar más conflictos.

-Buen golpe Ludmin, la vida de casados les será complicada con tanta violencia doméstica.

John tardó unos segundos buscando la respuesta perfecta para doblarle la broma.

-Y yo preferiría ser el esposo que el amante despechado, si te mata no tendrían pruebas para acusarla, se le hará más sencillo –le guiñó un ojo-.

Sarah los miraba con incredulidad mientras charlaban sobre su NO posible y horrible futuro, les echó un gesto despectivo y se fue caminando a hablar con sus amigas con la cabeza erguida.

-Eh, que gesto "shiquita", ¿que te pasa?

-Odio a los hombres, son… Unos imbéciles huecos que sólo piensan en hacer chistes y burlarse del resto.

-Amén a eso

Sarah rió, y se sentó en otra butaca, esperando que esta vez no la volviesen a molestar. Ya era un poco tarde, así que al cerrar los ojos, se quedó dormida.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron :)**

**Anypotter, espero que te guste también este capítulo, perdón por tardar tanto :S**


End file.
